Destruction, 'halo be thy name
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: Fayt is an instument of destruction.He has used that power before, and it rippled through time. Slowly. Now, those ripples have become waves, and only one person can help him through it. FaytxNel Romance will begin in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_**This will be my first try at writing Star Ocean fics. Like I said in the summary, its going to be about Fayt and Nel. **__**Im always attracted to the 'forbidden' love, so if anybody takes offense to this, dont read it. **__**And I DONT want to hear anybody say that people are starting to accept this pairing. There not. Iv accepted that. **__**Might not like it, but I have. **_

_**--------------------------------------------Prolog-----------------------------**_

_**D**esolation_

_**E**radication_

_**S**ilence_

_**T**errify_

_**R**age_

_**U**pset_

_**C**atastrophe_

_**T**remble_

_**I**solate_

_**O**blivion_

_**N**utralize_

_Destruction  
__1) Make away with, put an end to, reduce to nothingness or uselessness_

_2) That which destroys, esp. a furnace for destroying refuse_

_3) One who destroys; swift war vessel using tools of death_

_Destruction. The one thing in the human phyche that remains a constant. Throughout history man has destroyed anything that he did not understand. From medival times where man would charge normal doctors who were trying to find new cures for disease as witch's. In the overtaking of North America man killed millions of Indians for thinking they were 'out to get them.' During the Revolution man destroyed one another for diffrent ideals. Then came along world war one, two, and three, each wiping out billions of lives. Then came the finding's of alian life on other worlds. If these aliens didnt abide by mans rules, they were promply destroyed. Then came the wars. The 'pangalatic federation,' the name humans gave themselvs, went on a hungry take-over of territory, not caring who had it or what. They destroyed countless civilizations in the name of 'peace.' Then, after a relitively calm time, another war came about, this time between the Federation and Aldians. It was a bloody war, leaving countless dead, and their familys without fathers, mothers, son's, daughters, brothes, sisters, the list is endless. Then, the last war was between the Federation and Vadeeni. The Vadeeni did attack first, but the Federation attacked soon after, both sides leaving the one thing that has always been a constant, destruction. Then the war was interupted by a new force, beings from 4D-Space, who also left a path of destruction in there wake. But this was stopped by a group of people who had a goal to stop this. Of course, when this started, they had no idea what was going on, all they knew was the destruction around them. This story takes place a few months after this roadway of destruction, only to begine anew. Unbenowest to them, however, they had also left a path of destruction behind them, not intentionally, but it was there. Now two of them had to face it head on, or end up as part of that path._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nel was breathing hard. This work-out session was a piece of cake, but she had been doing it for six hours straight, four more then needed. But she needed to get this extra engery out somewhere, and training was the best answer...next to paperwork that is. Now that the war was over and the universe was saved, everything she did seemed so small. And now that her new friends were gone, she was...well, to put it plainly, bored. All she had to do here was train some newby's who were better off learning how to cook then fight, do endless amounts of paper work that kept piling higher and higher, do her regular rounds around the castle, a few simple missions, and train by herself. Life was boring. No action or excitement. No world to save, war to stop,lives to risk, people to see. Just the same thing every day. Simply boring. She had to do something, but there wasnt anything too do. It was getting tedious. Claire had been saying the past few days that she had been moody. Maybe she was right. With nothing fullfilling to do, she was getting moody._ 'What to do, what to do...Well, theres nothing I can do right now exept keep to my routine_,' thought Nel. So, after a quick wash in the nearby lake to clean the sweat from her face, she headed for the training ground.

_'Same old routine, same cadets for an army that doesnt need to exist, same troubles and failures.' _Nel walked to her post and inspected the group. Now that it was four in the afternoon, this group was getting hungry, but she didnt really care. Hunger was a great motivator in a fight, and it help them to learn to focus their energy on something other then food. She started walking back and forth looking over them for a likly cadet. Out of twelve, she picked four. The rest she sent home. She knew she was a tough teacher, but thats just who she was. Anything less would be a sign of weakness on her part, she must always appear strong and collected, or so she thought.

Every night when she was supposed to sleep, she would roll in her bed, her mind always working on any problem it could grab. Most nights it was ok, she could think of some problem with some cadet or something brewing in another town, but on certain nights, her mind would latch onto the memory of her friends. Those where the worst. Every good time they shared together passed through her mind like a knife through butter. Every laugh, sigh, giggle, handshake, smile, everything. Even the hard times. Every slice, slash, smash, cut, yell, scream, blood, everything. They raced through her mind at high speed, not leaving her till morning, then hammering her again the next night. They were always there, her constant companion. She didnt want to talk about it to anybody, thinking that that would show them a sign of weakness. She wasnt even sure if she could talk to most of her newer friends about it. She could only really trust one person. Fayt. But he was gone. She wasnt sure when he'd be back, if ever. She had seen his world, he had seen her's. Put them together and she knew her's didnt compare to his. What did it have to offer?No wonder he left to go back to his. It was time to move on. She would forget them so she could get back to her own life. _I belong here, not there. That was the way it should be. Thats whats best...then why cant I get it out of my mind? _

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, iv corrected as many as i could. Sorry if its short, but I wanted something to start with. **__**Im open for reviews, good and bad, and if anybody flames this pairing, then ill flame back. Im quite protective of things that I like. **__**Just a warning. Also, im dedicating this to the writers that stopped their fics for this couple. Iv only found four, two really short one-shots, and two good stories that they havnt touched in months. I hope that doesnt befall me. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

_**Alright people, thanks again for reading. I didnt think this would get any attintion, but I got a few reviews, which im greatfull for.**_

_**Im hoping to make each chapter longer then the last, till im doing about four too five thousand word chapters, just to keep you**_

_**all busy till the next one.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------Flashback's-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Harder! Harder!" yelled Nel. She had been training with the cadets all day, and it was getting on her nerves. This cadet inparticular. He was throwing baby punch's at the dummy. She expected him to have snapped it in two by now, but no, he was still in the fighting like he was in the early training stages. He still couldnt do a basic back flip, and he'd been training for it for about a month now. The other cadets were doing better, not much, but better then this one was doing. Why couldnt he be more like them? More like her...like Fayt? She smiled gently.

_**Flashback**_

_She remembered the time when she had given him abit of training herself, just to toughen him up abit after that nasty incident at the prision. At first he had been swinging abit wildly at her, so she had toyed with him, leading him on, when he cought her unawares by using his body to push her to the ground. He was thin, but muscular. He stood above her, panting abit from the exertion, then extended a helping hand to her. She had taken it, then, when he was about to balance himself, she had tripped him with and outstreached leg. He had gone down with a good thump, looking back at her in a daze. She had smirked. _

_"Never let your gaurd down, even to a fallen opponent." Fayt nodded, then started to get up. Nel shook her head and offered him a hand. He took it and stood up. Then, like Nel did before, he used his shoulder to ram her back down onto the ground. She landed on her read with an oomph. Now it was Fayt's turn to smile._

_"Didnt you just say to never let your gaurd down?" Nel glared at him, then got up herself. Then she smiled abit. She made it a point to never smile to much, just enough to show that something amused her. _

_"You learn fast." she said and was rewarded by his smile._

_**End Flashback**_

"...better?" Nel snapped out of her thought pattern.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"I asked did I do any better." asked the student. He had a look of eargerness on his face, but his eyes showed doubt. Nel walked around the dummy, looking for any fracture point, but found none. She sighed.

"You still havnt been able to snap this thing." she said blankly. The boy's face dropped, and a look of anger took over. He then withdrew his sword from his hip and shield from his back and charged her. Nel wasnt expecting the attack, but she reacted fast. She easily slipped over his back and landed on her feet, drawing her dagger. The kid spun around and charged again. What he lacked in power he made up for in speed, which wasnt much. But Nel had saved the country, world, and universe, she wasnt about to let this runt get the better of her. So, speedy and flawlessly, she used his speed to her advantage. Sticking a foot out at the right second, she tripped him, then slammed her fist into the nerve between the shoulder blade and neck, making him release his shield and weapon instantly. She let him topple to the ground and squirm for a few seconds out of pain, waiting for him to get up.When he finally did he backed off a few feet, then drew a simple symbol in the air, and fired a weak lightning blast at her. Knowing that electircity can zap those near it, Nel raised her dagger and defleacted the blast. She then gave the kid a questioning glace. Only a select few could use runeology, and she didnt remember any new recruits with that power. The kid smiled.

"My dads rich, so he was able to get a few scientest together and make these fake runes. There just as good as the real ones, if not better." He then showed her his arm, which had the symbles on it, but she could tell by their shape that they were weak. Really weak. Time to show this kid who's boss. She then started to make her own symbol in the air, confusing the kid to no end. Then he caught on and tried destpretly to stop her by sending another charge at her. This time she didnt deflect it, but let it hit her. It was strong enought to make her hair stand on end, which disgruntled her, but she continued to draw the symbol. Finally it was compleat.

"Thunder Flare!" she called out. Nothing happend. The kid looked around, then back at her and smirked.

"Arnt you supposed to be one the the best rune users in the land?" he called out to her, but the was drawn back by the look on her face. She held a slight smirk, but mostly ease. Suddunly, he felt his hair stand up, and looked up. What he saw made his blood run cold. A large lighting bolt was coming strait toward him. He braced for his death, only to be throw roughly against the nearby stone wall. He fell unconscious. Nel smirked abit, then started walking for the exit. She had missed on purpose. That bolt would have killed him if she was aiming for him, but instead, she aimed for the spot a few feet away. She just wanted to scare the living daylights out of him. She belived she succeded.

That night she couldnt get to sleep, again. This was becoming a nightly problem. Each moring she would wake up more moody then the day before. She didnt want to admit that she was 'friend' sick, a term she made up. Her life now seem'd empty without somebody to protect or something good to fight for. Now that Aquios had made peace with its neiboring country, everything was quite. Too quite for her tastes. But she knew that there was nothing she could really do about it. She sighed and rolled over again in her bed. _'Is it me or has this bed become cold. And whats up with this room? Its so stuffy...and the smell...gods I need to get some air.' _So after putting on some clothing, she went outside to stand on the castle balcony. She smiled abit. She remember'd the time Fayt and her had had lunch and discussed how to better streanghen themselves for the battle ahead.

_**Flashback**_

_"So, who do you think should be the main assult force?" asked Nel. They were discussing the upcoming battle against Vox as they tried to buy some time for the Thunder Arrow._

_"Well, id say most of the Crimson Blade's, Claires group, and our-selves." answerd Fayt._

_"What do you mean 'most' of the Blades?"_

_"I mean, if we're defeated, not that im saying we are going to be, but just in case, I would like some of the best fighter's protecting the town. I think that the Blade's are better at defense the offense. No offense."_

_Nel put up a hand. "None taken. I see your point. Id also like to have Dion and about two dozen soilders firing the runological cannons. That will be are main streanght. Without those cannons, we're through."_

_Fayt nodded. "Yes, but we need away to signal are troops that we're going to fire without alerting the enemy. I dont want any more lives lost then there has to be."_

_"Agreed. Im thinking of a trap. The hills can provide cover for are troops, allowing for ambush's as well. But I dont think the enemy is dumb enought to come too close to the wall's. As much as id like them to be." _

_Fayt sighed. "Maybe...maybe we can have the frontline attack their's, then after about ten to twenty minutes of fighting, pull back, make the enemy think we're retreating, then when they come withen range, fire." Fayt shrugged. "Or we can blast from a nearby hill and hope for the best."_

_Nel smirked abit. Fayt always had an air of thoughtfullness around him. Then she shook her head. "I dont think the hill's will be much good to us. They know the land just as well as we do, so they could be planning the same thing."_

_Fayt smiled brighly. "Then it will be up to you and me to make sure that it works."_

_Nel's smirk got bigger. "What about Cliff?"_

_Fayt continued to smile. "We'll just send him out as fonder for their forces. He's always saying that his hunch's are never wrong. And he just said that he had a 'hunch' that he could wipe out their troops by himself. Lets see if his saying, 'my hunch's are always right' can stay afloat. Beside's, I want to prove him wrong sometime."_

_Nel chuckled lightly. "Why not put some runeological spells on him with a time delay?"_

_Fayt's smile got wider. "And push him off a hill in a cart...ticking time bomb."_

_Nel chuckled alittle more. "Id love to see the look on Vox's face when he see's that coming."_

_"That would be priceless...almost as good as the look on Cliff's face when he go-"_

_"Yo, party poopers! The queen wants are prescense in the audiance chamber." yelled Cliff from the courtyard below. Instantly the light mood that had been betweent the two fanished, to be replaced by the ordinary buisness like manner. They both nodded to eachother and headed for the exit._

_They were about to leave the balcony when Nel popped the question. "Fayt, whats a party pooper?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Nel sighed. Even before battle Fayt had been there to try and keep everybody's spirits up. Including her's. She wonder'd why. Most of the time he was mostly looking at the negetive thing's, needing a push to look at the brighter side. But that didnt stop him from keeping spirits up. Just then a falling star shot across the sky. She rememberd a ryme Fayt had told her from his home planet about falling star's.

_"Star night,_

_star bright,_

_first star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, _

_I wish I might,_

_be the first one,_

_to wish apon _

_the wishing star_

_tonight."_

She knew exactly what to wish for. She wished for a close friend that she could talk to to releave this burdan that was growing on her shoulder's. She wanted somebody, or more to the point, someone, to help her with her loneliness. Someone that could bring her out of her shell that had taken year's to grow to stop herself from getting hurt. Somebody to hold her. To want to be part of her life. Or, if that was not possable, then just someone to show they cared.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**JPElles: Thanks for reading. The blonde's name is Mirage. Im ok with that pairing, but that's only a side intrest. FaytxNel is my main focuse. Yet to beat the game, ehh? Well, when you do, tell me how you beat Luther and with what team, level, and items. Im always looking for new ways to become better.**_

_**Maxmagnus20019: Thanks. Unlike you, FaytxNel IS my favorite pairing. Im ok with FaytxMirage. Maybe FaytxMaria. I hate the rest.**_

_**Macky: Dont worry, I do intend to continue.**_

_**And finally, to the award winner for the longest review yet, lets give a hand of applause for whoever the Just-A-Fan's real name is!**_

_**Just-A-Fan: No, your eye's dont deceive you. I have taken it apon my already burdand shoulders to bring you all this 'forbidden' fic. Yes, there IS a god! And im his right AND left hand man. Usually the right signify's creation, in which case I created this story, which I hope you like, and the left signify's destruction, in which case that is what this fic is about. So im playing both roles. Pointer's for me. Like you, I dont hate Able, I just dont like him. To arrogant. Your right, I dont see him in a romantic situation either. I hope this chapter give's you more to go on then the last. And your very welcome for giving you a reason to come back to this section.**_

_**Well, until the next wonderful chapter, or so I hope, I say good-bye.**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Mystery, Old Friend

_**Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It took me four day's to put it together. It was tough, but I did it. Read and review please.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------New Mystery, Old Friend----------------------------------**_

Nel awoke the next morning. She couldnt believe she had gotten to sleep. She still felt like she had been through a few round's with an executioner. As she streatched her aching body, thought's of the night before came to mind. She rememberd feeling lonely, and even now those feelings swept through her body like a dark shadow. She suppressed it, just like she did every other time. But she knew that one day these feeling's would burst from the dam she had erected, and the consequences she did not know of. As she shower'd those thoughts came back to her, but, feeling more like her old self, she denied them, and turned them into energy, which wasnt easy to do. As she dressed she focused on thought's of work. She rememberd that cadet from yesterday, maybe that was what had tired her out so much. Sure, she WAS one of the best rune user's in the world, but ever since the war had ended and the universe saved, there had been little use of her destructive runeology. Now she felt abit...useless._ 'Get ahold of yourself Nel, your not useless, your just so...busy...that you dont relize it.' _she huffed. _'Yah, sure, just keep thinking that way and all will be better.'_

Later that morning, when she got to her 'office', she noticed a notice of withdrawel from the cadet from yesterday. She just signed it and put it next to all the other withdrawal's that the cadets put in. She sigh'd. Now that these kid's had left, life was going to be even more boring then it had been. She shook her head. Nothing to do but move forward. So, following her routine, she went out into the nearby forest and started her traing, a few hour's early of course. As she got into her step's, thoughts of her behavior latly snaked their way into her mind. Yah, so she had been abit moody, but that was understandable, from her perspective. And so she was hard on her trainee's, but they should toughen up and get some back bone if they want to be in the army. She would not tolerat wussy's in the army, nor in the Blade's. Only the toughest and most reliable got in. These new kid's wernt among them. Ever since the war had ended, people nowaday's thought that the army was a quick way to get cash and fame. They had no idea of the hardship, blood, death...pain that was involved with it. As she was thinking about this, she didnt notice that she was becoming increasinly bitter toward the whole situation, and was taking it out on the tree's nearby. She didnt notice that she had already destroyed the testing dummy's she had set up a few days ago. She didnt notice that she was becoming stronger and faster in the heat of the moment. She didnt notice the rune's along her arms were becoming an ever brighter red, following her emotion's. She didnt notice...the soldier with fear in his eye's as her dagger was placed at his jugular while her other hand was waving a symbol in the air and was about to call down a hell storm. The only thing that had saved the soldier was a yelp on his part as the dagger sliced through his skin and into his flesh while the sky abouve gather'd clouds and ash started to fall. Nel instantly dropped her dagger while trying her best to stop the storm. That didnt work. The spell was cast and fire started raining down on the land below. Nel's eye's went wide as the fire layed waste to the area around her, compleatly obliderating everything in its path. She looked up to see a massive ball of fire head her way. She closed her eye's as the ball consumed her. She felt her skin be seared away, her fleash burnt to ash, her blood dry up, organs vaporize, bone's crumble to dust...she felt...alive...refreashed...invigorated. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Her body was intact, aswell as the soldier beneath her, including a few feet of grass the surrounded them. But that was it. Everything around them, for a few square acres, was turned to ash. She had never used that spell before, and had no idea that she even _knew_ that type of spell. Every spell she knew was created with safe-gaurds, so that they didnt destroy more then they had intended to. This had gone far beyond the boundys that she knew of. This had actually destroyed acres of land, aswell as wild life.

The soldier was looking at her with a tiny bit of awa and respect, but mostly fear. He had never seen such bold destruction cause by one rune user. The only thing he knew of that had caused this kind of ruination was the Thunder Arrow...and that beam of white light that had appeared during the battle against Vox. Nobody would talk about it. He didnt know why. A weapon that powerfull and nobody seemed to remember? To strange. And now this.

"Are you alright?" asked Nel. She was checking him over to see if he was harmed. The soldier nodded slowly, then winced. The dagger had gone in deeper into his throat then he had thought. Nel saw this and immediately begane writing another spell in the air. The soldier cringed at this and started backing away on his elbows. Nel noticed this and was saddend by his lack of trust in her. She finished the spell and instantly a steam of healing mist surrounded the soldier. A few moments afterward the soldier got up slowly and just gawked at her. Nel hide her fear at what just happend and took charge of the situation, like she nomally did.

"What did you come here for. As you can see, im training, and I dont like to be interupted."

The soldier stutterd as he spoke. "We g-g-got a r-report of an un-unidentified c-craft that c-c-crashed outside the c-city."

Nel raised an eyebrow. "Unidentified craft you say? Where is it from."

"We d-dont know. It appear's as a l-l-large rock, but people f-from around the c-city say that it w-was that fa-falling star last n-night. Witnesses claim that the r-rock changed direction in the m-m-iddle of its flight path and headed for the c-city, then stopped and crashed near the c-city wall."

Nel thought it over for a second. "Take me to it." The soldier nodded slowly, and quickly moved of in the direction of the castle. Nel looked around the chared seen once more, and shook her head. She was going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the queen. But for now she put it in the back of her mind for her to chew on later. Now she had to see what this new problem was.

After a forty-five minutes walk throught the remaining forest, they got to the out wall of the city. The soldier then headed east, following the wall and deeper into the forest. After another thrity minute hike, the came apon the supposed rock. Oddly enought, even though it was supposed to come from space, there wasnt any crater. It was smoking from the atmospheric friction, and the land underneath it was abit chared, but not enought to show that it hit at high speed. It almost look like it...landed. She circled it, examining it to see what was up with this...unusual rock.

"Soldier, head back to your duty's, ill keep an eye on this." The soldier nodded quickly, greatfull that he could get away from the woman that almost killed him without effort. He almost ran back to the city. Nel was sure that he would tell everyone about what he saw, and that would bring alot of attintion on her part, attintion that she would rather be placed somewhere else. So she was in no great hurry to get back. She continued to examine the rock for any sign's of its nature. She found none, so she just took up a seat on a nearby stump and watched. As she did her mind wonder'd th what had occured an hour earliar. She had heard story's about rune user's going beserk and unleasing forbidden spell's which brought about untold destruction. She had also read that only the most powerfull rune's could be used for these spell's, but she knew that her rune's were nowhere near the power they had. She just couldnt figure out how that spell had come to pass, and to top things off, she had done it subconsciously.

So deep in her thoughts was she that she didnt hear an almost silent woosh of air as the 'rock' opend up. When the door hit the ground with a gental tap, Nel 'awoke.' She causatly got off her 'stool' and slowly walked behind a nearby tree, just in case. A figure appear'd through the doorway of the 'rock' with a devise in it's hands and slowly made it's way off the ramp. Then it turned and hit a few button's and the 'rock' shifted and changed into some type of space-craft. It was similar to the one's she had seen on the Diplo, but had a diffrent colour pattern. The figure then put the devise in its belt and streatched. Nel slowly made her way around the figure untill she was at his back. She then withdrew her dagger and quickly put it at it's throat. The figure stood stock still, and if Nel could see it's eye's, she imagened they would be fearfull. "Dont move." she said coldly.

Quite the opposite. Fayt's eye's only showed mischievous idea's. It seemed Nel forgot that he carried a scanner with him most of the time. Beside's, his shuttle had scanner's as well, so he detected her life-sign's early on, as well as one other life-sign, but it had moved off back to the city. Fayt quickly rammed his elbow into her gut. Nel bent forward, more out of surprise then pain, and lost her grip. Nel instantly rammed him in the back of the knee caps, tripping him. Fayt lay there, not moving. Nel was abit surprised by this move, but took it in strids. She quickly circled around him, untill she was about to take the hood of his cloak of to see his identity, when he turned around onto his back. She still couldnt see the face becasue of the shadow's from his hood.

"Alright, you win. You win." Nel reconized the voice but couldnt place her finger on who had it. Fayt held out his hand, and she grabbed it slowly and causatly. She had pulled him up about halfway when Fayt lowerd his shoulder and rammed her in the gut again. Nel toppled on the ground and looked up at him, growling. Fayt smiled.

"Wasnt it you that told me to never let my gaurd down, even around a fallen opponet?" Fayt said, his smile growing on his face. Nel stared at him for a moment, then realization lit up in her eye's.

"F-Fayt!"

"The one and only." came his answer. He then streached out his hand. He knew she wouldnt try anything. She took it greatfully, and stood up. Fayt pulled down his hood and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Fayt cocked his head. "I was officially on vacation when the whole crisis of universal destruction came about, so when it ended, I went strait back to my normal routine, but it seem's Maria did some digging and found out about my 'interuppted' vacation." Fayt shook his head and chuckled. "She 'ordered' me to use up the time I had left, or get my battle room privileges taken away, so I choose here."

"How much time do you have?" Nel asked. She hid her hopefullness in her voice and went with the dry type that she normally had. Fayt took out that device again and tapped in a few buttons.

"About...forty three days, thriteen hours, twenty eight minutes, and...twelve seconds." Fayt said mater of factly. Nel snorted. Always with the facts.

"Why'd you come here? Im sure there are hundred's of other planet's that you could spend your time on." asked Nel, as she stared at the shuttle. Fayt walked over to the shuttle door and walked inside. Nel followed and stood at the entrance. Nel waited for an answer while Fayt tapped a few more button's on the control console. Then he took a bag from a nearby chain and walked out.

"Step back please." he asked politly. Nel obeyed, still waiting for an answer. Once the hatch closed, the shuttle then shimmer'd, then changed back into that 'rocky' state.

"Hologhraphic. Dont want people to think something's wrong." Fayt said and headed for a nearby stump. Nel could tell he was avoiding the question, and she was going to say something about it when he pulled something from his bag. He started to turn it over and over in his hand's, the grunted in satisfaction. When Nel walked to face him, she was shocked to see he was holding the Orichalcum sword he had created a few month's back. She couldnt believe he still had it. He was so happy the day he had created it.

_**Flashback**_

_Nel had been going over mentally the enemies that they had encounter'd before and was figuring out the best way to get past the next one's when she was interrupted by Fayt. He was running toward her, bumping into people that got into his way, apologized quickly, and kept running. Nel smiled faintly. He was just like a young child showing something to a parent. When he finally reached her, he bent over, trying to catch his breath. Nel could see that he was carring a new type of sword, but she was lost as to why he was so enthusiastic about it. When he finally caught his breath somewhat, he handed her the sword._

_"Look pant look at what pant what I was able to pant synthesize." Nel pulled the sword from it's sheath, and gasped. It was the Holy Orichalcum Sword, the sword of legend. Only one other person had held such a sword, and he was now a legend, passed on from noble house to noble house. And this sword...she just couldnt bring herself to say that this sword was what had ended The Great War four hundred years ago. She had no idea how he was able to craft such a master-piece. It glowed lighly from the light energy pulsating throught it. The blade itself was almost beyond words. Its outer edge was sharp enought to slice through stone, but it was extreamly light, giving its user speed. The edge was a medium blue, while the inner was onyx black, engraved with rune's that glowed a faint red. The handle was carved with that of a dark dragon, giving the user increased streanght and power. The dragon was a symbol of power, determination, mystery, streanght, emotional, and above all, protective._

_"How...how...how did you...make this?" Nel asked hesitantly._

_"Well, it was Misty Lear, Mackwell, and Maria that made the Orichalcum, which costed alot, but I was able to synthesize the sword. I took me a few hour's, but I was able to do it." Fayt explained, his smile growing even more at the shock on Nel's face. He knew that there was something special about the sword, but didnt know what. But he still had one more surpise for her. _

_"You did...an amazing job. Im proud of you." Nel said, and Fayt blushed lightly, taking back his sword. Then he surprised Nel again by handing her another weapon. Nel looked confused. She looked at Fayt questionly. Fayt only looked at her expectanly. Nel sighed and unsheathed the weapon. It took her a few second's for her brain to grasp what she held in her hand. When it caught on, she couldnt do anything but stare. In her hands she held two Orichalcum Lazer Daggers. Because of the orichalcum material add to it, they were now permenantly daggers. They held the blue outline of orichalcum, aswell as a thick streak in the middle, while the inside was glowing bright red from the energy. The orichalcum streaks had been engraved with rune's that glowed a faint purple. The handles were carved with that of a wolf, giving the user increased speed and agility. The wolf was a symbol of speed, mystery, solitude, determination, observant, and above all, protective, just like the dragon._

_"You...I...what...how!" gasped Nel. Making one sword was enough, but now this! This was just too much for her to take in. Not even the top scientest's and engineers of the country could create something of this magnitude. _

_"Well, it took me about eight hundred thousand fol, but it was nothing. I did it for the challange. It was quite fun actually. And I really wanted to make you something that could show how thankfull I am for helping me...err, us. I really mean's alot to me." Fayt paused, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, but he didnt say anything more._

_**End Flashback**_

She remember'd that time fondly. She still had those weapons. She had placed them above her fireplace in her house a few mile's outside Peterny. Those weapon's always brought up memory's for her. She had only used them once, and that was in the fight against Luther. She remember'd his face, when Fayt and her pulled out those weapons. From his look, she could piece together that it was he who had designed them, due to the fact that his spear was similar to their weapons. Now she used the Celestial Lazer she had synthesized with Fayt's help.

Fayt then pulled out another sword from his bag, this time the Celestial Sword Nel and he had created. He then put both sword's on his back, creating an X shape that somehow brought out a aura of mystery.

"You still have those?" asked Nel. She wonder'd why, with all the tech his world had to offer, why he would still have such item's with him. Fayt turned to face her.

"Why wouldnt I?"

"Well, I just thought that you would have brought one of those beam weapons Maria had with her."

Fayt shook his head. "No, I like to keep these with me at all time's."

"Why?"

Fayt shook his head again. "Ill tell you...later. For now id like to move away from this place. Dont want to bring up any trouble."

Nel sighed. Fayt seemed to be more...secretive...then he had been six month's ago. Well, she knew he was right. Soldier's would be here soon, then they would find Fayt, take him back to the queen, she would praise him more, show the people, and the rest of his stay would be filled with strangers wanting a piece of him.

"Come on, ill take you to my house."

"What? But I was just going to stay at-"

"No, there will still be people there to find you. I dont think Claire could keep them all out."

"But, I dont want to be a burdan to-"

"You wont."

"But-"

"No buts mister, iv already made up my mind."

Fayt sighed in defeat. He had never been able to win a verbal battle against Nel, as much as he tried. After six month's, she hadnt changed one bit. Then insperation struck.

"What about your duty's?"

"What about them."

****Well, wont I just get in the way?"

"Fayt, I know what your doing, and it wont work. Your staying at my place and that it. Unless..." Nel smirked wickedly "Unless you want a ton of fan girls all over you day and night, not having a moment's peace."

Fayt turned pitch white. He was never good in front of crowds, and Nel knew this. "No...no im good...ill shut up." Nel nodded, then headed for the nearest road. They had about a four hour walk, and in that time they could catch up with the times, and hopefully Nel could get the answer's she sought.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**JPElles: Dont worry, I have every intention of finishing this. And I am like you, a perfectionist when it come's to games. Unlike you, I really enjoyed this game. I believe that iv become experianced enough to be able to see games that I wont like. But I still get surprised by a few, like Star Ocean for instance. It took me totally by surprise. I had know idea what it was about untill I started playing. Now im hooked. FF Tatics was ok. I am also hoping that they come out with a new Star Ocean, partically a sequal to this one. Your right again, gameing is expensive, but look at what it gives us...increased brain power and higher hand-eye coordination then most people!**_

_**Zenphoenixa: Yes, I was taken aback by this point aswell. I totally agree with you. This pairing works out extreamly well in my opionion. Sighs People just cant see good pairings if it hit them like a runelogical blast from the Thunder Arrow.**_

_**Just-A-Fan: Well, seem's Zenphoenixa is intruding on your territory of longest reviews. Dont worry, you still get your reward, but you better watch it. Anyway, I love long review's, so dont worry, I dont get bored with them. I also notice the hints in the game, but I think they should have pushed alittle more from it if you played your card's right. The only reason I let Nel admit that she was lonely was because she was tired. Really tired. Training all day and then having a fight with some arrogant student, and not sleeping well for the past month's takes a huge amount of stress on the mind, believe me, I know, iv done it. If anybody's tried it then they know that it's extreamly hard to keep down forbidden thought's. Dont worry, I wont bring it up too much, just here and there to keep you on your toe's.**_

_**Well, here's to another chapter. I hope you enjoyed how much hurt my finger's are feeling right now, but the thought of seeing your happy face's brightens my day...yah, like id believe that. If anybody's read any of my other story's, then I think youve noticed that I like to make...how should I put this...'big bangs' which is true. I hope I didnt go over the top. I just wanted to add alittle element to it. The game never really told us what those rune's were really capable of, so im just making it up as I go along. Im also aiming to bring back some of the moments that the game brought out. Iv been reading some other Star Ocean stories, coughnopairingsinthemcough and iv noticed that very, very, very few writer's bring out points from the game. Im doing my best to bring them back, as well as add a twist to them of my own, such as the orichalcum weapons. Im also going to be bringing out some of my own experiences in the game, to add more life into it. As a final thought, I would like to know how you, my reader's, liked my first chapter's history leason. If you want, you can send me some major word's and I can try to make them into something like I did with my first chapter. Its up to you. Well, untill next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Starting Things Off

**Alright people, I apologize for not updating any sooner. Been having some problems that are now worse since my last posting. This chapter will be short, but it's a start for my next one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well, haven't done this in a long time."

"How long would that be?"

Fayt looked over at her with a smirk on his face.

"Since I was last here." At this Nel sighed.

"So then you've slacked off on your training."

"Are you kidding? Iv been training as much as I can in the Battle Simulator!"

"O please. Photons and force fields can only train you so much."

"Well, its not like I had a war to fight through or a universe to save. I did the best I could with what I had."

"We'll see."

Fayt lowered his blade and turned to face her.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Nel sheathed both her blades and turned to him with a frown on her face.

"Exactly what it sounds like, You've been gone for months, so how am I supposed to know whether or not your skill has lost its edge?"

"Believe me, I haven't lost anything." Fayt said quietly.

"Before, you bested Albel in combat. Can you still do that?"

"Yes, without a doubt."

"Really? Then you'll have to show me."

"How?"

"Just by beating me."

"Fine. Name the place and time."

"Peterny square. Say, in twelve days time. That should give you enough time to get ready."

"Fine. I cant wait."

"And neither can I."

They reached out to shake on it when an arrow skimmed by them.

"Are you two idiots done talking or what? We would really like to get on to killing you."

Fayt and Nel turned back to their foes, pulled out their weapons, and crouched into their individual battle stances. Their competition was one very large man, whom they took for the leader, and three flunkies. One seemed to be a thief, carrying the standard blade, one was an archer, and the third a knight. The boss carried some form of giant battle axe.

"You should just give up. If you do, we'll let your deaths be fast and painless. If not. . ." The thief let the implied threat float in the air as he rubbed his two blades together.

"Let us go with a warning? Give us some cash and send us on our merry way with good will? Wish us good luck?" Fayt said innocently.

"What about escorting us to the nearest town, pay for food and lodging for us, and leave with a good feeling in your hearts? Or escorting us to the nearest town and giving to the poor what you've already stolen from the rich?" Nel said with a sarcastic bite in her tone.

"So we have two smart ass's her e now do we? We can fix that." The knight said with bloodlust in his eyes.

The archer go another arrow ready. "Come on boss, let us kill these idiots for you."

The thief started hopping back and forth on his feet like an excited child. "Yes boss, lets:

'Boss,' as he was called, waved his large hand in agreement. The three flunkies turned back to the couple in front of them, each with a different smile on his face. Fayt looked over at Nel.

"Ill take on the two ugly ones."

Nel looked at him with narrowed eyes and a frown. "Your leaving me with that rodent of a thief! But he's been eyeing me from the start!"

Fayt grinned. "Then you can just beat the crap out of him for those approving looks."

Nel turned back and started hard at the guy with a new gleam in her eyes.

"That works."

That was the last thing they got to say to each other before the battle started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maxmagnus20019**: Thanks for waiting, though I apologize that you had to wait this long.

**Some Random Reviewer**: My apologies for the spelling. I'm not the best speller, and adding in that Microsoft Word likes to change my words back and forth gets me a bit confused.

**Cerberuswolf**: Never got hacked? You're lucky. Wait . . . maybe you're the one that hacked into my computer? If you did then this wait was your punishment.

**Magical Mage**: Thank you for the heads up. I don't follow rules very well, but if it can get me banned, then I'll obey.


End file.
